


fuck 501c3s

by orphan_account



Series: Fen and Mia [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Light BDSM, Nonbinary Character, Omegaverse, Other, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Teasing, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Please continue to ignore the titles. I don't ever know how to title my works. Sorry.It's some time later, and these lovebirds have moved in together. Fen has a job at a newly formed non-profit, and Mia has a job at a cafeteria. Fen is not happy with how things are going at work, so Mia plans an evening together to cheer them up.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Fen and Mia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789597
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	fuck 501c3s

It's some time later, and these lovebirds have moved in together. Fen has a job at a newly formed non-profit, and Mia has a job at a cafeteria. Fen is not happy with how things are going at work, so Mia plans an evening together to cheer them up. 

Mia swung her legs over the arm of the couch and lay her head on the cushion. Her job really sucks a lot of energy out of her, especially the part where you wake up at 4am. But she was home now. After a quick rinse she was ready to see how Fen was doing at their new job. Some local activists had wanted to form an official organization, and Fen had been hired to help with the administrative tasks.   
Mia clicked on her phone to see 2 Missed Calls and 13 WhutsUpp messages. Fen wasn't having a good first day.   
_This is bullshit!!! Why are there so many restrictions on what we can do as a 501c3????_  
_This fucking sucks!_  
_I am going to meet with some lawyers all afternoon. So I probably won't have time to chat by the time you get home. Sorry._  
_This lunchbox you packed is so cute. Thank you for blessing my day with your brightness, omega._  
_This job went from answering the phone a little to playing with the tax code real quick. :pain emoji:_  
Mia sent a sticker of a crying dog. _u got this! only 4 more hours and u will already be on ur way home! it'll all be ok! i love u!_  
Mia clicked the phone off and picked herself up off the couch. First, she'd warm up some leftovers. Then she'd go shopping for a few things...

Fen unlocked the front door and shuffled into the apartment. Mia hadn't texted them all afternoon besides the first few, and despite their pride as an alpha, Fen was feeling a little needy for her support. Fen dropped their work bag by the door next to Mia's many messenger bags and backpacks. Mia poked her head around the corner with a great big grin on her face. "Welcome home!!!!"   
Fen choked up. Mia's hair looked silky soft, and her face was blushed red for some reason. It was so good to come home to their little angel. The two held each other tight for a few moments. Mia spoke first, "Do you want to talk about what happened? Or do you wanna just try and not think about it for a little?"  
Fen stroked their hand up and down Mia's back lazily. They hadn't thought about it much. "I don't really want to talk about it."  
Mia smiled at Fen. "Let's get baked! Are you hungry?"  
Fen's heart sang at their omega's cheery bright eyes and wide smile. Everything was going to be okay.   
Mia led Fen to the living room, where she had already prepared a few joints for them to share. Fen chose an old children's movie to put on and threaded their fingers through Mia's hair as she lay on Fen's lap. This was that movie about two children growing up as werewolves with only their human mom. Fen was convinced that the person who came up with the story is like them, a real life werewolf. Mia and Fen passed a joint back and forth through the movie, just one tonight.  
As the movie came to a close, Mia stretched her arms up and brushed her fingers to Fen's cheek. "Do you feel ready for dinner, alpha?"   
Fen's eyes widened. They could smell that Mia had been releasing pheremones of feeling safe and loyal for armost the whole movie. Fen guessed that Mia was just trying to help Fen feel calm, but it was instead puffing up Fen's ego and making Fen want to make love to their little omega.   
Mia giggled as she saw Fen staring at her dumbfounded. She rolled herself off Fen's lap and bounced into the kitchen. "Later, you can have that later."

Mia had prepped the kitchen to make fried chicken sandwiches for dinner. Usually when she made them for Fen, she would experiment with the flavors, but today Fen helped so they went with Fen's favorite combo: serranos and limes and soy sauce. The two made and ate the sandwiches quickly, and after they finished cleaning, went to shower.

Fen sheepishly asked their omega to wash their back, and she happily did. Fen basked in the heat of the shower and bristled with pleasure feeling Mia's hands (and lufa) scrubbing in little circles all over.  
After a minute of scrubbing, Mia slowed her pace. "Is that enough alpha?"  
Fen turned around and took the lufa from Mia's hands. "Yes it is enough, omega. Thank you so very much." They said it in a sing-song tone that was laced with rosy, thick honey. Fen turned their little omega around and began scrubbing her back in return. Mia blushed at her alpha's caring attention to scrub every single square inch of her back, and neck, and sides, and butt--!   
Fen pulled their arms around Mia's front and stepped to close the distance between them. Their chest was pressed against the back of Mia's shoulders and their hips at her waist. Fen scrubbed Mia's shoulders, her chest, her tummy, her belly button, down to.. --!! Mia pouted and protested, "Hey, not here!"  
Fen scoffed at her playfully and and dropped the lufa to the floor. They brought one hand up across Mia's collar to hold their omega tight. Their other hand went down to admire Mia's thighs and hips and thighs and belly, but regretfully not Mia's parts. Not yet. From behind, Fen leaned into Mia's ear and whispered how much they wanted to let their wolf take over right then and there.  
Mia's knees buckled and her voice caught as her alpha whispered temptations and nipped at her ear:   
_"If I wanted to, I could push you up against the wall and enjoy my omega's sweet little holes right here if I wanted to."_  
_"I could turn you around and pick you up and have you spread out in front of me looking so pretty and cute with your drenched hair."_  
_"Mia you're such a good girl... I'm lucky to have an omega who will obey her alpha so happily."_  
_"In fact, I bet that if I told you to get on your knees right now, and suck me off, you would do it and you would love it."_  
_"I want to see you do it, and I want to see you touching yourself while you're down there."_  
Mia struggled out of Fen's arms and turned around to drop to her knees. Mia struggled to lunge into between Fen's thighs, but Fen quickly caught Mia by the hair and held her head in place. Fen's chest puffed with pride when they saw Mia gazing up at them with admiration and desire. Her hands had moved back to Fen's butt, and she was trying to pull Fen closer so she could service her alpha. Fen giggled and twisted around to shut off the water. They turned back to face their little omega and let her come closer, closer, until Mia's lips were barely 2 inches from Fen's thick bush. Fen held Mia there and gazed at her. Mia had started to touch herself lazily and she whined and begged for Fen to use her mouth.   
Fen groaned as she felt her dick growing out. Hearing their omega beg was like hearing angels sing. Mia kept begging, and Fen let her get close enough to lick and kiss the underside of their dick. Mia stretched her neck trying to get to the head of Fen's dick, but she just wasn't close enough. Mia continued whining as she struggled to get closer, praising Fen's dick and begging to be allowed to suck them off. Fen's dick was pulsing with excitement, and it brushed against Mia's cheeks and the tip of her nose.   
Briefly, Fen gently shook Mia's head, "Mia, shush. Be quiet for me?" Mia quickly went silent. Fen smiled, "Good girl," and they brought Mia's lips slowly up to the head of their dick. Fen allowed Mia to lap at and suck the tip, where the pre-cum was flowing generously. Fen kept Mia's lips wrapped around the head and gripped her hair tightly as they moved her up and down. Mia was eager to feel her alpha's dick pressed deeply into her throat, but Fen was making her wait.   
Mia groaned and her eyelids fluttered as her building excitement suddenly crashed down all at once. Her hips stuttered and twitched and she continued working herself through her climax.  
"Did you just cum?" Fen asked, surprised. Their tone turned into mocking, "You came so quickly." Mia whined, but Fen's dick was still in her mouth and it muffled the sound. She brought up a hand to play with the base of Fen's alpha dick where their lips parted.   
Fen growled and roughly pulled Mia's head away from their dick. "You're getting too gutsy, omega. Stand up." Fen turned the water back on and had Mia stand still as they scrubbed Mia down a second time.  
After Fen was content with their omega's cleanliness, they shut off the water and dried Mia's hair, taking care to be gentle. They dried the rest of Mia's body, and then wrapped it around her like a blanket. Mia watched as Fen grabbed a second towel to dry themself off. Her eyes darted up and down Fen's body, and she wasn't being discrete. She caught Fen's eyes and gave her The Look.   
Fen stared back at her for a few moments, then flashed a confident smirk at her. They hung their own towel back onto the rung and led Mia back to their bedroom.  
Once in their room, Fen shut the door and threw Mia onto the bed. The towel fell open and spread across the bedsheets, allowing Fen to admire Mia, who had landed on her tummy. Fen drove both of their hands down into Mia's hips, pinning her to the mattress. Fen drank in the experience. They loved hearing Mia call Fen their alpha, and they loved hearing Mia declare herself loyal and obedient and subservient to her alpha and only her alpha. They loved to pin Mia and feel power and pride rushing through their core.   
Fen's dick was still erect, and they began rubbing it against Mia's ass. Fen was tempted to rail their omega immediately, and they strained to keep themselves from spreading Mia's thighs and pulling her up to meet their erection. Instead they played with Mia's ass, grabbing, pulling, pinning, kissing, biting, slapping, and rubbing Mia all around her body. Fen was patiently working Mia up, until she was shaking and shouting, begging for relief.  
"Please, I want dick. I want your dick. Please Fen, please, your dick. Fennnn!!! Pleeaaseeee!"  
Fen grinned almost sadistic as they savored their omega's pleas. Their dick was thick with arousal and dripped pre-cum all over Mia's soft flesh. "Omega," Fen drew their words out lazily, "I want you do something special for me."  
Fen suddenly flipped Mia onto her back and moved their hips up to sit above Mia's tummy. Fen kneeled upright over Mia. Their dick was still massively erect and trembled with arousal. Fen slowly brought Mia's fingertips to their shaft, and commanded her with a lusty gaze.   
Mia felt her body rush with erotic waves of content. Mia's hips rocked back and forth while hands worked at Fen's shaft and lips. Mia kept her eyes locked with Fen and focused to release pheremones to draw her alpha in. The pair were nearly silent as Mia worked Fen's dick. Fen was leaking pre-cum all over Mia's hands, and she briefly paused to lick her fingers and play with her lips for her alpha to see.   
Mia continued to jerk Fen off, and moved one hand to start playing with her own breasts. Fen stared at her breast, and when Mia started toying with her own nipple, Fen groaned and collapsed to all fours, leaning over Mia's head as her hands worked Fen's thick erection to climax.   
Mia pouted her lips out just slightly, and tipped her chin downwards to signal her helplessness. "Please alpha," she whined, "I want you to cover my chest with your cum. I want you to make me clean your dick off and--"  
Fen groaned and shouted Mia's name over and over. Mia found her face thrust right into Fen's chest, and Mia kissed Fen and hummed contently as they rode out an intense orgasm. By the time Fen lifted themself up, Mia's mouth was watering from the smell of her alpha's cum.   
Mia tried to bring her alpha's dick to her mouth, but Fen crawled up so that their knees were planted under Mia's armpits. "Stay," they barked, and Mia whimpered and nodded. Fen grabbed Mia's jaw and squeezed to force her to open her mouth. Using an index finger, they painted Mia's lips with cum, and then smeared her cheeks too. Even though it was painful and demeaning, Mia felt herself shaking with excitement from serving her alpha so obediently. It was even more exciting to see her alpha gaze at her with so much love and approval.   
Fen sighed and flipped themself over to lay on their back next to Mia. Mia picked her head up and looked at Fen with a question in her eyes.   
Fen laughed, "Yes baby, you can go ahead now."   
Mia panted with excitement and painted a trail of kisses from Fen's hip to the base of their lips, and up the side of their shaft. She kept her eyes locked with Fen's, and Fen could feel their core burning with a second wind of excitement. When Mia reached the tip, she sucked and swirled her tongue to enjoy every bit of cum that needed to be cleaned off her alpha's dick.   
Fen sighed deeply and pet Mia's hair. They suddenly shifted to sit up straight in bed. They pulled Mia to turn around. "Here, sit in front of me."  
Mia licked her lips, still savoring the taste of her alpha, and complied. Fen steadied her in place and began pressing her knuckles and fingerpads into Mia's shoulder muscles. Mia sighed as Fen worked through the knots and ropes spread all across her back. She felt so lucky to have an alpha who would do sweet things like this for her too, not just the other way around like some a/o relationships are.   
Fen loved massaging Mia's back. Their omega was always tense from her job as dish/prep. Plus, massaging Mia always led to hearing her sigh and giggle and thank Fen for treating her so well. Fen continued massaging until Mia said that she was cured of all aches and sores.   
Mia suggested they brush their teeth and sleep soon, because she has work in the morning. Fen agreed. Tomorrow was another day for them to hate their own job, and they wanted to be well-rested for it.   
Mia gasped suddenly, "Oh no, I was supposed to make a tasty berry cream dessert for you tonight but I forgot!"  
Fen smiled softly at their omega, and reassured her, "We can make it another time. I'm sure it'll be amazing."  
Mia pouted and her face flushed. She suddenly felt self conscious about blurting out her concern, but Fen put their arm around Mia's shoulder and walked her to the bathroom.   
The two brushed their teeth and settled into bed. They watched an episode of a show before Mia announced herself to be tired, and demanded they go to sleep together. They fell asleep clinging to each other and content under the blankets, maybe ready for another day of normal, every day life. 


End file.
